


And if you wake before morning light (baby just spend the night)

by Nutella_enthusiast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutella_enthusiast/pseuds/Nutella_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Monty fall asleep together a lot.<br/>Maybe it should be weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. June of second grade

**Author's Note:**

> Rating may go up later  
> I'm not sure if there's going to be a real plot or not  
> It's a mystery

Monty's house was much nicer than Jasper's. It wasn't really something Jasper liked to think about, but for the first few months of their friendship, way back in the middle of second grade when Monty moved to town, Jasper would always find an excuse as to why Monty couldn't come to his house. His parents weren't home, he would say, or his mom thought it was too messy, or on one occasion, they were getting it fumigated, something which he didn't know the meaning of at the time, but had heard his mother saying his aunt was doing to her own house. He loved Monty's house, with its big porch and always full refrigerator, and huge, queen sized bed, which was more than big enough for them to lay next to each other on it comfortably while playing video games on Monty's personal flatscreen TV, or sleep in together without even touching.

Jasper ran out of excuses eventually though, and a few weeks into the summer between their second and third grade years, his mother asked him to invite his friend that she'd heard so much about over for dinner. He tried to tell her that Monty wouldn't be interested, but she went over his head, getting Monty's home phone number from the school directory and calling his mother. Jasper was mortified, but there was nothing he could do to convince his mom, and two days later Monty came over to have dinner with them and spend the night. Monty was polite and perfect, as usual, and everything went far better than Jasper had expected, until they were getting ready for bed.

"Um, we don't have an extra bed for you or anything," he said, glancing at his too small twin bed. "But I can sleep on the floor."

Monty looked from Jasper to the bed in confusion. "Can't we just share like we do at my house?"

"I mean it's a little... Small."

"So?"

Jasper shrugged, looking away from his friend. "I dunno. Nevermind. We can share."

They turned the lights out and got into bed in silence, their shoulders pressed together under the blankets as they laid on their backs and stared up at the ceiling.

"Jasper?" asked Monty, his voice sounding tiny and broken in the darkness.

"Yeah?"

Monty's voice got even quieter, and Jasper had to listen very carefully to catch what he said next, even as close as they were in his tiny bed. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?" asked Jasper, rolling onto his side to face his friend, who was still staring determinedly at the ceiling, the moonlight streaming in through Jasper's broken blinds illuminating his profile. "No! Why would you think that?"

Monty rolled to face him too, shrouding his face in shadows. "You didn't want me to see your house."

Jasper reached out blindly, taking Monty's hands in his, not really sure what he was doing but thinking it felt right. "I don't have any of that fancy stuff you have. The big bed, or the video games, or any of it, and I guess I thought... I thought you'd be ashamed of me."

Jasper still couldn't make out his friend's face, but he could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke again, squeezing Jasper's hands gently. "I'd never be ashamed of you."

When they woke up the next morning, their fingers were still tangled together.


	2. May of ninth grade

"Hey Jasper," whispered Monty, the moment Mr. Kane's footsteps faded away outside their tent.

"What?" grumbled Jasper, rolling over in his sleeping bag.

"I've got something for you. A birthday present."

"And you decided that after midnight on the school camping trip two weeks before my birthday was the right time to give it to me?" he asked, but he sat up anyways, admiring the way the way the muscles of Monty's bare back moved as he dug through his backpack for a moment before realizing what he was doing and tearing his gaze away.

Monty let out a quiet cheer when he found what he was searching for, turning around and tossing Jasper a water bottle.

"You got me water?" he said, staring at the bottle in his hand. Monty grinned mischievously.

"That's not water."

Jasper frowned, glancing up at his friend and then back at the bottle, unscrewing the cap and sniffing the liquid experimentally. "That smells like rubbing alcohol," he said, pulling back and making a face.

Monty's smile widened, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Monty, did you-"

"Vodka. My parents have a full bar. They'll never even miss it."

"You sure?" asked Jasper, beginning to relax a little, staring at the bottle again.

"Positive."

Jasper looked up at Monty, who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and back to the water bottle clutched in his hand. "Fuck it," he muttered, taking a swig from the bottle.

He started coughing almost immediately, choking down the vodka and staring up at Monty with wide eyes, as if he'd betrayed him. "That's disgusting," he spluttered. Monty reached forward, taking the bottle from him and taking a drink as well, reacting better than Jasper, but not by much.

"Maybe it gets better if you drink more. Like you get used to it or something," he said with a frown, it but it didn't even sound like he believed himself.

"I don't think you're supposed to drink this straight," said Jasper, but he took the bottle when Monty handed it back anyways, taking another tentative sip and shuddering. "That is really gross," he said, holding it back out for Monty to grab from him.

Monty laughed. "I feel like I should suggest a drinking game or something, but I don't know any."

"I'd say truth or dare, but I already know everything about you."

"I don't think truth or dare is a drinking game."

"It could be," said Jasper with a shrug. "Somehow."

"I dare you to take another drink of this," said Monty, wiggling the bottle at his friend.

No fifteen year old has a very high tolerance for alcohol, especially not two as scrawny and inexperienced with it as Jasper and Monty, and it didn't take long before they were laying next to each other on top of their sleeping bags, shoulder to shoulder, giggling at things that weren't very funny and slurring their words.

"Hey, I gotta tell you something," said Jasper, reaching over to grab Monty's shoulder but completely missing, hand landing on his chest instead. Monty suddenly felt very warm, and Jasper making no move to take his hand away, his thumb just barely brushing against Monty's nipple definitely didn't help.

"Yeah?" asked Monty, not sure where all the oxygen in his lungs had gone.

"Octavia Blake kissed me."

"What?" asked Monty, jerking his head to the side to stare at his friend open mouthed.

"Don't freak out man," said Jasper, patting Monty's chest. "It was just on the cheek. After we hung out the other day."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me," said Monty. "We tell each other everything."

"I'm tellin' you now, aren't I?" asked Jasper. "Besides, it didn't mean anything. It was just like this." He turned his head too, so he and Monty were almost nose to nose, and leaned forward slightly, brushing his lips gently against his friend's cheek. Monty shivered slightly at the sudden contact, and Jasper drew back. "You cold?"

"Um. A little," said Monty.

"Come 'ere then," said Jasper, moving his hand off of Monty's chest so he could wrap his arm around him, resting his head gently where his hand had been, just above Monty's racing heart. "Your heart's beating like, really fast," he said, scooting closer so his chest was pressed completely against Monty's side.

"From the vodka, probably," said Monty, placing an arm tentatively around Jasper's shoulders, relaxing when the other boy made no move to pull away.

"Probably," muttered Jasper against his chest, his eyes already fluttering closed. Monty watched him for a moment as his breathing slowed, but it didn't take long for him to fall asleep too.

Jasper woke up the next morning with a bad taste in his mouth, his face warm and stuck to Monty's chest, and his cheek wet with drool. He jerked his head up quickly, squinting at the bright sunlight that was just beginning to shine into the tent, suggesting it was right after dawn, and sat the rest of the way up slowly, carefully removing Monty's arm from around his shoulders. Wincing slightly, he grabbed the nearly empty water bottle from beside their sleeping bags and moved across the tent to put it back in Monty's backpack.

"Jasper?" mumbled Monty, clearly half asleep. "Where're you? 'M cold."

Jasper turned back to look at Monty, sunlight making his skin glow gold, hair messy and mouth just barely hanging open, and he was struck for a moment by just how beautiful his friend was. Shaking his head and blaming the sudden thought on the mixture of vodka and lack of sleep, he crossed back to the side of the tent they'd been sleeping on and settled down beside Monty, laying his head on his friend's shoulder, letting one arm rest across his chest. Monty made a happy noise in the back of his throat and lifted his arm again to wrap it around Jasper's shoulders, burying his nose in the other boy's hair. The two were fast asleep again within minutes.


End file.
